Wandering
by ilyPOSSUM
Summary: Landing had always meant a new adventure, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she was about to relive an old adventure. Christine had gotten herself out of LA as soon as possible, and it was all to see the world. She traveled for years, and lived in big cities. But when travels come to an end and she returns home tensions run high when an old flame is rekindled. OFC X Leon.
1. Drifted Ties

He was the only person that would come to see her at the gate. Actually, he was the only person that she wanted to see to meet her at the gate. His back was facing towards her when she exited the gate, but she could spot her brother anywhere. "Trent?" she questioned, before watching the guy she had her eyes on turn around. His face lit up and rushed towards her, just as she rushed towards him. "Chris! I am so glad that you are finally home!" he exclaimed, engulfing her in a hug. Christine was ecstatic to see her brother again, it had been a while since she had seen him. Their moment of happiness had only lasted a moment before they came to an awkward silence. Trent stopped hugging her, and their smiles seemed to disappear. "So uh, you flew in from Athens?" her brother asked. "Hmmm, yeah. I loved it there, but towards the end I just got tired. I even cut my trip a week short this time. Good thing I did though, right?" she replied to him, asking a rhetorical question. "You travel as much as you can for five years and now you a tired? I think you are full of it and someone told you I was going to be home," he joked, nudging her arm. "Sure, go ahead and flatter yourself."

After getting her suitcase from baggage claim, the two had headed to Trent's car. "I just want to sleep!" Christine had complained while sitting in the passenger seat of the car. "You have a few people to be seeing before that happens. You know how mom and dad are," Trent reminded her. This was something that was very true. Her parents had always made it a big deal when she came home. Even if she was just home for a few months, they had bombarded her with questions and made sure to spend as much time with her before she announced that she would be leaving again. "Why can't I just stay with you or something? I will sleep on the couch if I have to, please?" she begged.

Christine couldn't have been any more serious. Staying with her parents had always driven her crazy. Her mother would take off work just to spend time with the girl. She would take her to lunch, do a girls day with shopping, or anything that would get them alone for hours. Most of the time her mother would pester her about slowing down and stop traveling for a while. She wanted to know when she was going to be having grandchildren from her. Her father on the other hand could be just as bothersome. While he wouldn't take time off of work to spend time with her, he would expect to spend time with her watching whatever game had been on. He would expect her to sit on the couch and watch Dodger games with him. Christine had loved her parents, but she wasn't too keen on spending every waking hour with them when she was "home."

"Fine. You can stay. But you are breaking it to mom and dad at dinner tonight," he spoke sternly. Christine had smiled in her victory. "Thanks, man."

The two had gotten to Trent's house. It was a nice three bedroom house that Trent shared with his soon to be wife. Christine had only met Leanne first, and Christine knew that staying at Trent's wasn't in the plans. Who knew how well this would go over? The two had walked up to the front door, Christine with her carry-on and with her suitcase in tow.

There was a nice roomy atmosphere, like they had be living together for a long time. "You guys just moved in here a month or two ago, right?" Christine asked, just for reassurance. "Yeah, looks nice in here doesn't it?" Trent asked, hoping for a compliment. "Trent, is that you?" a voice called from somewhere in the house. Christine had looked around, trying to locate where it might have been coming from. "Yeah, I'm here. Christine is with me too," he shouted. It wasn't long before a woman came from down the hall. "She wasn't quite ready to face the overbearing love from our parents yet. Mind if she stays with us for a few nights?" Trent continued as his fiancé had made an appearance. The woman had smiled at Christine. "That's fine. She can stay in the spare room upstairs. You can help her get settled, and I'll start working on dinner," she said kindly.

Trent shrugged as Leanne disappeared into another room of the house. "Wow, you guys seem to be living it up," Christine said as she watched Trent struggle to bring the suitcase up the stairs for her. Trent shot her a glare, there was definitely a hint of judgment in her voice. "What? You guys are living in a three bedroom house on your own. It's nice, you guys seem to be happy. I'm just surprised that you guys have settled in so well," Christine had explained herself. "Chris, not everyone is like you. Just because you can't settle down and start a normal life, doesn't mean that the rest of the world doesn't," he puffed as he finally got to the top of the stairs. "That's not what I meant, and you know it," she said sternly. "Yeah, yeah. Well, this is your room for now. I am not sure how long you are going to be staying here, but just make sure you keep the place clean. Leanne doesn't like the place to be messy," Trent explained, dropping their previous conversation. "Thanks," she muttered before she disappeared.

While she was staying with her brother, it hardly felt like she was really part of a family. She left her suitcase where Trent had left it and placed her duffle bag on the floor next to her bed. Christine did travel a lot, and it separated her from her family. She didn't have a big problem with it, except for when she returned home to LA. She looked around at the simply decorated room. It kept with a blue theme within the room, it was a bit tacky, but she was in no position to comment. She walked across the room to the little window that was in her room. "Now that is a family," Christine said to herself as she looked across the street to multiple cars pulling into a driveway. All the people were smiling and laughing. Some were joined at the hip, but they all looked like they couldn't be separated.


	2. Strained Greetings

Christine had taken a quick shower in the bathroom that was next to the room she was staying in. Towels were easy to find, and her toiletries were in her suitcase. Just as Christine sneered at the bedroom she was staying in, she found the bathroom equaling appalling. A lavender and mint color scheme was circling her. "She obviously was in charge of decoration," she said to herself. Her shower was quick and brief, but it felt so good just to relax and release the tension of her long flights.

The early summer air was nice to feel in California. When she wasn't out of the country she either found herself staying in New York City or Vegas. So either she was hit with hot, humidity or blazing heat around this time of year. Sure it was still hot in LA, but nowhere near as humid or hot as it would have been.

When she had gotten back to her room, she pulled out some clothes from her suitcase. After high school all she did was live out of her suitcase. She graduated and she and Trent headed up to Seattle for a few weeks. That point on she never really spent any more than a year any one place. She would work for a few months, and then find somewhere else to go. Some places were more expensive than others, so she would stay longer to save up more. But her life never lasted more than a year in one place. She got used to having very few close friends, and she was ok with the strained relationship she now had with her family. She tried making it "home" for Thanksgiving, Christmas, or New Year's, but her own lifestyle got in the way of even trying to make it home. It would mean she would have to stay a few months there to save up the money to go somewhere else again. But this time she was home because her brother's wedding was only a month away.

With thoughts of her brother on her mind, Christine had remembered that he and his wife-to-be were downstairs. She decided it was time to come on downstairs but found herself lost. Trent was nowhere in sight, especially not the living room as that was the one place that she saw clearly. She wandered for a few seconds before actually finding the small doors that lead her to the kitchen and the small table there. Both Trent and Leanne where there, talking. "Oh, Chris, you are all settled?" Trent asked as her noticed her open the shutter styled kitchen door. Christine gave a small smile before she nodded, "Yeah. Took a shower as well, thanks for letting me stay." She took as seat at the table, sitting across from her brother. "It's no problem, Trent had told me a lot about you," Leanne turned around from the stove.

Without any exaggeration this was the second time she was meeting Leanne, she came off as sweet and fragile. The first time Christine had meet she was the first time Trent brought her home for the holidays, it just so happened that she met Christine the first time her parents had. She was nice, but not particularly someone Christine wanted to surround herself with for the rest of her life. Then again she wasn't marrying the woman. Christine could say that she was glad not to be in the bridal party.

_I wish I could say the same_, she thought to herself. "You guys seem so adjusted to only being here for two months, especially with all the wedding planning going on," she changed the subject. "Yeah, but we had a lot of help from both your parents and my parents," Leanne said before pulling out some plates for dinner. "Well that's nice. I am glad that my parents were willing to help one of their children," Chris chimed with sarcasm. Trent sent her a glare, "Chris, can you not?" Christine had looked at Leanne, her face had confusion written all over it. "I am just saying," she defended herself.

"This is not the time to bring up you problem with mom and dad's parenting methods."

"But it never is, so why does it matter?"

"Mom and dad didn't help because you didn't want the help."

"I didn't want help getting back home? You're kidding right?"

"This is what this is about? We went to Seattle, and you decided to disappear. Then when you show up in Utah and ask mom and dad to get you back home? You still are holding this against them. Jesus, Chris, grow up! It's been six years and traveling is your life now, you can at least thank them for you lifestyle."

"Go to hell," Christine had ended it, darting up from her seat and leaving to go upstairs. She didn't even dare to look back at her brother, or his fiancé that just had whip lash from what happened. She stormed out of the kitchen before finding herself in the bedroom she was staying in. She started putting away some of the things she pulled out, but when she was just about finished, she thought better of the situation. Where else would she go? Her parents? By no means was that happening. Christine had let out a sigh before taking things back out. "I may have them to thank, but I am so tired of the way I live," she muttered to herself.

It wasn't long before Trent came knocking at the door. "Can I come in?" he asked, but he walked in anyways. "Yeah," she said, it was the only thing she could say. "I am sorry for ye-," he started. "No, don't even start. I am sorry, I shouldn't have been so snarky. Chances are it's just the whole jet-lag, tired, and cranky thing going on," she smiled meekly. "I am just going to get some rest and I will talk to you guys in the morning," Christine stated, really just trying to get her brother out of the room. "Alright, see you tomorrow," Trent said before he left, closing her door behind him. Christine had stretched out on the bed, let out a heavy sigh, and eventually fell asleep.

She had tossed and turned, too many factors were making her uncomfortable at the moment. The extra firm bed, lack of pillows, and an empty stomach had been a few. But then you had to take in consideration the constant sound of car engines coming and going as the night continued, as well as the loud music that came from across the street. There was no doubt that there was a party going on across the street. Christine had no problem with a club being near a hotel she was staying in, but it had never once been this loud at night.

Christine had tossed the sheets to the side and pulled herself out of the bed. No matter how much she didn't want to get up, she wasn't just going to let the noise slide. She had made sure to grab a sweatshirt from her bag, because a pair of shorts and a tank top were not going to cut it for her. There was no question that the temperature had dropped since earlier. She slid on her sneakers and headed for the stairs. She found a clock in the living room before she left the house, 2:19. She shook her head before opening the front door. Christine didn't even hesitate to slam the door closed.

She wasn't about to spare anyone with mercy. There were several cars parked along the curb, and even more trying to fit on the small driveway of the house. Christine had waltz up to the door, and tried for the door knob first. It was unlocked. _Well, why would it be?_ She thought to herself. She didn't even bother knocking, she simply invited herself in. Unfortunately when she first stepped in, she found herself staring at two people practically having sex against the wall. "Wow, ok. Thank you," she said, trying to shield her eyes from the sight. Christine was no were near a prude, but there was always a place for that.

The layout of the house had been similar to Leanne and Trent's place, so maneuvering herself around was not all that difficult. But she didn't go too far in the house, because an all too familiar face had been sitting not too far from her. Actually two familiar faces were there. But at least one of the seemed to notice that she was there as well. "He-hey. Um, Leon," one said as he hit Leon's arm. He had gotten his friend's attention, and all three seemed to be a little dazed and confused. Christine didn't know what to do, she froze. She came over here to complain, to hopefully break up the party. But at this point, nothing was happening. "Chris?" Leon questioned. She gave a weary smile.


	3. Angry Hello

What was she supposed to do? Maybe she could turn around and walk away. She could act like she had never stepped foot into the house, but there was no way that was happening. Both of them had seen her, there was no way that this was just going to go away. She made eye contact, with both of them. There was no wiggling her way out of this. Christine couldn't face the two of them, especially not Leon. "Hi, Jesse. Leon," she said, trying to stay calm and collected. She wanted to keep her cool, but every inch of her being was trying to figure out if it was time to fight or flight. Her mind said fight. Her brain told her that she needed to face the two, to say sorry, or do anything. But her body was telling her to run. It was telling her to walk out of the house, pack her bags, and disappear again. But she couldn't, she couldn't do anything.

"You look so different," Jesse commented. And it was true, Christine had almost a one- eighty transformation from the last time the boys had seen her. The last time they saw her was five years ago. Back then she had fair skin and wavy hair that passed her shoulders. She had turned eighteen that year, and every ounce of her had screamed innocent. She wore clothes that fit close to her body, even though she had a few extra pounds that wanted to shed. But now, her hair was chopped short and untidy. She looked slimmer, but her skin still stayed the same. Her clothes were two sizes too big, a means to hide any figure that was there. She looked worn down, and by no means innocent anymore. Christine had known that she looked different, her facial features might have remained the same, but she was by no means the same Christine she was five years ago. Then again, who would be if you saw everything the world had to offer. "Yeah," she said. She didn't know what else to say.

The party had continued on around then, the girls that had been glued to Leon and Jesse had disappeared elsewhere. Christine had taken in very little, but she had notice them leave, huffing and puffing. While everything continued around them, the three had stayed the way they were. The two had just looked at her, while she went back and forth between the two, though her main focus was on Leon. He looked at her with disbelief and anger, and it left Christine at a loss for words. "Just say something to me, goddammit!" she directed towards Leon. Her voice was not angry, but sad and yearning for him to say more than her name. Lean had gotten up from his seat on the couch, leaving the other two behind. "You are just going to walk away from me? Say something, please!" she almost begged.

He had shot around, "Walk away from you? Ain't that what you did to us, Chris? You up and left us, Jesse couldn't even figure out where you went! You want me to give you a hug and be happy to see you again? Nah, man, that's not happening! If you couldn't even say goodbye, why do I have to talk to you?" Leon had stood there, waiting for her to say something. She could see it on his face that he wanted her to say something. She sighed because he was right. "Because I was stupid, you were stupid. We were all stupid! Leon, we said we loved each for Christ's sake! I got scared and ran home. I got my passport and left as soon as I could. I am sorry that I left!" she shouted at him. She threw her arms around as she yelled. "You're sorry you left? That's great, really great that you're sorry, but that ain't cutting it!" he yelled back at her.

At this point the two had been causing a scene, someone had stopped the music, and people started to circle them. "What's going on?" a deep voice had projected, stopping Christine and Leon from continuing any more. It was a voice that Christine was not familiar with at all, but as she continued to watch Leon, she could tell that he did. "Nothing, Dom," Leon said for the two of them. At that point, Leon was avoiding eye contact with Christine. "Well it better not be something," Dom had said before he started to have people leave. Christine wanted to say something else, but she just couldn't find the words to say. Nothing was going to come out of her mouth, especially words that weren't going to escalate the situation. "Come on, Christine, I'll take you home," Jesse's voice came from behind her. Christine turned around to see Jesse coming towards her, ushering her out the door.

"You guys really were upset, weren't you?" Chris had asked Jesse as they had stepped outside.

"Yeah, well sure. Leon and I had started to like you, Leon more than me. And then you weren't there one morning."

"I- I," she started before letting out a sigh. "I am sorry."

"I know you are, Leon does too. We all run when we are scared."

"Yeah, but I ran out of the country so you guys couldn't find me."

"About that, I actually kind of found you. You might not have any criminal records, but I could find where you were. I kept tabs, but didn't know how to tell Leon. He had given up and didn't intend on seeing you again. So I just didn't tell him, get what I'm saying?"

"No, I get it. I really do."

"Good, now where do you live?" Jesse asked, changing the subject. He wanted a more light-hearted atmosphere, and staying on this topic wasn't going to help. Jesse had started to lead Christine to a white Jetta. Christine had chuckled at the notion, "Actually, Jesse. I am staying across the street." She had pointed to the house adjacent to the one they were standing in front of. He shot her a questioning look. "It's okay, Jesse. I can get there by myself," she joke.

At this point, Christine had been extremely tired, and now she had a headache coming along. It was going to be hard going back to sleep, but she knew she was going to need it if she was going to be dealing with tomorrow. She said her goodbye to Jesse before crossing the quiet street where she had quietly enter the house. Chris had gone up the stairs and into her room, before finding herself in the bed she was given.

* * *

It was eleven thirty when Christine had woken up. She had gotten less than five hours of sleep, but at that point she didn't care. She still had a headache from last night, and she didn't want to deal with the world yet. Unfortunately, Christine didn't want to spend her day cooped up in the room. She could probably find things to do while in LA, but knowing who was across the street made it a little hard to venture out of the house.

She had gotten out of bed, and went downstairs. The living room and the kitchen had been empty. She really didn't know what else was in the house. The room she was staying in, the bathroom, living room, and kitchen were the only rooms of the house she had been familiar with. So if anyone was home, Christine wouldn't have known. Christine had felt weird being in the house when it could potentially be empty. She was a guest, so snooping around the house wasn't going to settle well. She had decided to go to the kitchen and see if there was anything in the fridge that she could simply be heated up.

Her search had been interrupted by a knock on the door. Christine had waited a few moments, to see if anyone else would emerge to answer the door. It was then that the doorbell rang, still no one answered. It seemed like she was going to have to get the door, and tell the person that the owners weren't in. So Christine had closed the fridge door while the persistent knocking had continued. "Ok, ok. I am coming. Just hold on!" she exclaimed.

She shouldn't have been shocked when she saw who she did at the door, she should have known that it could have been it. But she was shocked to find Leon standing in front of her. "We need to talk," Leon said sternly.

* * *

**AN:** I just want to say thank you to those who are reading this! I have a lot of ideas for Christine and Leon, so just stick with me. Go ahead, review! I would love some feedback! I also want to say that I am try to update every four days, and hopefully I can stick to this schedule.


	4. Starting Over with Apology

The two had been sitting in Leon's car. Christine had agreed that they needed to talk, and so Leon advised that they should go for a drive, and talk there. The two sat next to each other, in silence. Leon had parked the car in an empty parking lot. Christine didn't know what to say, and it seemed as if Leon didn't know either as both of them had remained silent. It was Christine that broke the silence first, "Jesse told you where I was?"

"Yeah, he also said we ought to talk."

"So let's talk."

There had been a silent pause. Christine had wanted to hear everything Leon had to say. He was hurt by her leaving, and he was still hurt by it. She could understand why he had been angry in the first place, but why he had held a grudge for so long Christine did not.

"Last night, you said you were scared. You ran because you were scared. Scared of what?" he asked, but only after he had taken in a deep breath and let it out with a sigh. He looked at her, his eyebrows furrowed as if he really was perplexed. Christine was shocked that he remembered what she had said so clearly.

"The slip of the tongue and _I love you_. Leon, we said we loved each other. I was eighteen, you were nineteen. I was scared that if we were saying things like this I was never going to leave."

"Never going to leave?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah, leave to see the world. I had a plan. I was going to Seattle with my brother, it was my graduation gift. But then I ended up taking bus after bus to different cities. That is when I met you in Salt Lake City. You picked me up at the phone booth. You and Jesse said you were just going, you didn't have a destination. So I went with you guys for the ride, the adventure. We ended up in Southern Cal, and I ran."

"So you used us?" he asked. Leon was offended.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I had all intention of staying with you guys for as long as I could. But then we started sleeping together, and you know. I was afraid if I really fell in love, I wasn't going to do what I wanted to do anymore. I left so you and Jesse couldn't talk me out of leaving."

"Damn right, we'd talk you out of it! Don't you understand that it hurt us when we woke up and you were gone? There was no note, Chris! We never got a call or anything! We couldn't figure out where you were! So what, we said we loved each other? You could have defined the relationship and said that you really didn't mean it!" Leon shouted. "I'm sorry, but you could have done several things that just leave."

"I know, and that's why I am really sorry. I was stupid, I didn't think. And then I was so wrapped up in my own world that I never thought to try and get a hold of you guys," she said. But it was a lie. There were several times when Christine had looked back on what she had done, she wanted to know how the companions she made were doing. There were several times that she had started writing a letter to the two of them, even though she had no address to send the letter to. There were times when she wanted to try and call the Leon, even though she didn't have a number to call. She didn't have the means to locate them or get there information, but there were several times when she had thought back to what she had done. There were countless of letters that she wrote to Leon, that she wrote to Jesse, but they all ended up in the trash.

"Look, I don't know how to fix what I did. Maybe there isn't a way to do it. The most I can do is say I am sorry and we can start over. Let's start fresh, please? Let's just act as if we haven't met each other," Christine had suggested before opening the car door and getting out. "That's it, you're just gonna leave again?" Leon asked in disbelief. The tone of his voice indicated that he was getting frustrated and angry again, but he just watched Christine get out of the car. But she didn't walk away like he had thought. She had circled around the car, and knocked on the car window.

"Can I ask what you are doing?" Leon had asked. She had ignored his question before saying, "I like your car, what model is it?" Leon looked at her quizzically for a second before realizing what she was doing. She was acting as if they hadn't known each other, and this was there first time meeting. He felt weary about it, but he wasn't about to protest. How could he? "Nissan Skyline GR-T. So you like cars?" he asked, playing along. Christine had smiled because he didn't fight with her. "No, not at all. I don't know a thing about cars, I don't even drive," she told him honestly. Christine's idea had certainly lifted the tension between the two of them because Leon had laughed. "Well, I like that you tried. But I get it Chris, we will drop it. Trust me, this isn't going to fix everything. It hardly fixes a thing, but get back in the car."

* * *

The car ride had still be a quiet and strained one. Christine's idea by no means had fixed their problem, but it did make the two of them drop it and move pass it for the time being. Unfortunately the air was still full of tension, the two were still thinking about everything that had happened. The ride back to the two houses wasn't long, no more than fifteen minutes, but the silence had made it feel so much longer. Even music was playing, but that didn't seem to do anything.

"Do you want to meet everyone?" Leon had asked her as he had parked in his driveway. Christine had shot a quick look at Leon. _Meet everyone? _she thought. _How many people is everyone? _She knew Leon and Jesse were staying there, and she figured that the large man that had intervened had known the two. But she had no idea who "everyone" entailed. "Well, I don't see why not? There is nothing else for me to do across the street."

* * *

**AN:** I just want to thank you guys. And I also want to apologize for this chapter, I just feel like it was a little rushed. But hopefully you guys are getting a little bit of feel of what Christine is like. You will get more of her in the next chapter. So keep up the reviews. If you want to see something happen, just tell me, and maybe I can. Once again, thank you!


	5. First Impression

Christine had been apprehensive when Leon had lead her into the house. Aside from different pain colors, different furniture, and lack of matching furniture everywhere the two houses had been the same. But the house was not what she was worrying about, it was the people she was supposed to be meeting. But her nerves settled when the first person she saw was Jesse. He was sitting on the floor, video game controller in hand. "Hey, you guys made it! No one died," Jesse joked when he noticed the two approaching him. "Uh-huh. Now, where is everyone?" Leon asked, taking a seat on the couch behind Jesse. Christine just stood there, not sure if she should sit or what. She was thoroughly taken aback, Leon and Jesse looked so at home in this place. She didn't think that they would ever settle down, but it seemed like she was the only one that hadn't.

"Uh, lemme think. Dom is with Mia over at the shop. Letty is off, I dunno, man. And Vince? I thought I saw him around here, but I don't know. Not much going on right now, man," Jesse explained.

"Well looks like you will have to wait a bit," Leon said, looking at Christine. "You can have a seat you know, we won't bite." Christine had nodded taking an awkward seat next to Leon, who was relaxed in his position on the couch. Christine had looked around the place, it wasn't all that bad, but how did it house so many people? By Christine's count based on the names Jesse gave, there were six living in this place. "How long have you guys been here?" Christine asked. Jesse was cursing his driving game as he fell into second place. Time seemed to be moving slow, but it was because she felt uncomfortable. "Almost a year now? We stayed traveling even after you left," Leon answered. "Where did you go?" Leon asked in return. "Well, I just came back from a few months in Greece. But I went to England, Japan, Mexico, and a few other places as well. I would travel, work in that country, and then move onto another county. Every now and then I would come back here, mostly for holidays or big family events. Which is why I am here now," she explained, looking at the TV screen. "So we just got lucky, huh?" Jesse chimed in a question without stopping his game. "Yeah, I came back for my brother's wedding," she replied.

Christine had let a smile escape from her lips, Jesse was really excited to see her back. She wasn't so sure about Leon, she couldn't tell. But Jesse was excited. Unfortunately someone wasn't so excited when they had walked into the room. Christine didn't know who he was, but he seemed to know Leon and Jesse as he was quick to point fingers. "Who is this? Does Dom know about this?" he asked, sharp and hot-headed. "Yo, V, this isn't what you think. This is an old friend of ours, she's just here for a little bit. I wanted her to meet everyone," Leon explained. "Yeah, whatever. I am going to the shop, I'll be back in a while," he replied and left. Christine had looked at Leon with a puzzling look. "That was Vince, don't mind him," he said without even needing Christine's question. "Don't mind him? Is it ok to say that he has a stick up is ass, or do I not _know him well enough_ for that?" she scrutinized. "Whoa, Chris, take it down. He ain't all the bad, he is just doesn't trust new people that come in the house," he put his hands up as if to surrender.

Christine shook her head. She couldn't believe he still did that. He put his hands up as a means to say "have mercy on me" or "spare me from your wrath" because Christine could be hot-headed and unforgiving when she was angry or upset by anything. "You're still scared of me," she commented, but Leon didn't have any time to respond as another person came into the house. "Guys, I'm home. Leon, Jesse, Vince?" a feminine voice called out from somewhere else in the house. "Someone else is home," Leon almost beamed. Leon got up from his seat, "Mia, you just missed Vince. It's actually just me and Jesse! Well, and a friend," he added. A thin framed woman had come out of what seemed to be the kitchen. Christine smiled at her, but that's because she gave a heartwarming smile first. "I'm Mia, you must be Christine. Leon was making a big fuss over you last night," she said without any hesitation. "Hey. I was not!" Leon interjected. "Oh ok, if you say so. So are you staying for dinner?" Mia had asked Christine. Christine wasn't sure if she was or not. Leon had wanted her to, but that wasn't to say that it was actually going to happen.

It was a Saturday afternoon, and barely two o'clock in the afternoon. Was she was going to stay for dinner? Her brother didn't even know where she was, that is even if he or Leanne were home. "I am sure that I can, if that's alright," Christine finally replied. "What's another mouth when most of them are boys?" Mia said before taking off upstairs. Christine had liked Mia, and that was the first time she had spoken to her. She had seemed nice and friendly, which was definitely an upgrade from Vince. But maybe, Leon was right, and he wasn't so bad. _So that leaves two people left? _she questioned herself.

Mia had only come down stairs a few moments later, in different clothes, clothes that were baggier and seemed more comfortable. "Does anyone need anything to eat, Dom is going to be a while, so I won't be making dinner any time soon," Mia had stated before she walked in front of Jesse to head back to the kitchen. Jesse let out a groan as she had gotten in his view. "Actually, can I have a sandwich or something?" Jesse asked, his eyes still glued to the TV. "Then pause your game, and come help me," Mia said, and Jesse let out another groan before pausing his game and following Mia to the kitchen.

Mia and Jesse leaving left Christine and Leon alone on the couch. The music of the game on pause was the only noise between the two. It was awkward silence between the two. Leon cleared his throat before saying something. The action had made Christine jump a little. "So, you said you got back from Greece?" he asked. Christine had hated that he actually listened to everything she said. He seemed to analyze every word, remember them, and then recite them. Any other girl would have been happy to know that a guy was actually listening to her, but it was easy to say that Christine had like to avoid that type of attention. "Yep, just flew in yesterday. Funny actually. I just happened to run into you guys the first night I am here because the noise and the music was pissing me off at that time of night," Christine said, actually looking at Leon. "That's why you were over here?" Leon scoffed, and then laughed. "You came over here because you were mad that your neighbors were throwing a party and lost track of time?" he asked and continued to laugh. Christine shot him a glare, "That's not funny," she said offended. He continued to laugh. "Yeah it is. You're stupid when you're mad." She rolled her eyed at him and folded her arms on her chest. "Oh gee, thanks."

* * *

A few hours had passed before Mia had disappeared back into the kitchen. The four had watch a movie and played some video games while Mia had tried to do some school work. Christine had seen a textbook, but wasn't sure what it was for, nor did she bother asking. It was getting closer to six, and the aroma of food was slowly starting to fill the house. She wasn't familiar with the smell, but it was good nonetheless. It was only a few moments later that people were coming in from the front door. Christine had seen Vince first, and she had sneered at him. Hopefully he was too busy running his mouth to even notice the look that she sent his way. After Vince, a short Hispanic woman had talked in through the door. She was short, then you put her next to too large men, she was tiny. Christine had figured how she would look standing next Vince. The last man in was Dom, who she had seen the night before. He walked in silence, almost as if he was trying to ignore the bantering between the woman and Vince.

Leon had stayed quiet when the three had walked in. _So much for wanting me to meet everyone_, Christine had thought to herself. She waiting for Leon to say something, but Jesse spoke first. "Hey guys, this is Christine!" he introduced excitedly. She didn't get much of a response, and it made Christine feel a little unsettled. "The girl that came in here and made a big scene last night?" Dom asked. Leon stood up from his seat, "Look, Dom, we talked things out. Forget everything I said everything last night." Dom had simply nodded while Christine had gave Leon a puzzled face. _They were talking about me last night? Oh dear, what am I getting myself into?_ she asked herself. "Vince you drop it too, it's not like she has a criminal record or anything. And Letty, this is the girl that you said did right leaving my ass," Leon continued, ignoring Christine's stares. Letty had nodded as a greeting, Christine had lifted her hand as a hello.

Nothing else was really exchanged after that, and it had left Christine wondering what was said the night before. She felt like she wasn't really welcomed by the three, while Leon, Jesse, and Mia had felt comfortable around her. Did she really do something insanely wrong? She hoped not, but she didn't really know either. Unfortunately she now had to get through a dinner with these people, and she was now regretting her agree to dinner. But there was no backing out because Mia had come out of the kitchen. "Oh good, you guys are home. I just finished dinner. Everyone come help me set things up." Christine might have met everyone, but now she had to get through dinner and talking to everyone for the next few hours. Something told her that she was going to be uncomfortable.

* * *

**AN**: I am so sorry about how late this chapter is. I really was going to have it up on Monday, but a lot had happened that day. But I am here, giving it too you know. Not much interaction between Christine and Dom, Vince, and Letty, but there will be come dinner.


End file.
